


Девочка и пес

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Спецквест [2]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: ее голос — первое, что Брендон слышит.
Series: 2020 || Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656940





	Девочка и пес

**Author's Note:**

> элементы невзаимного гета, мелодраматизм  
> «Твой голос — это оружие»; по мотивам песни https://youtu.be/HNoTFr6TjzE

Ее голос — первое, что Брендон слышит, когда пробуждается от своего не вечного — жаль, что не вечного — сна.  
Ее голос его и пробуждает: тревожит что-то внутри, колючим током бежит по пальцам, ложится на шею витками алой нити судьбы и тянет за собой, заставляя Брендона подняться и встать между ней и опасностью. Это не сознательное решение; в первый раз — нет, просто привычная реакция на команду «Защищать», раз и навсегда засевшую где-то на подкорке, как у верного пса.  
Он не удивился бы, оглянувшись и увидев, что оставляет за собой цепочку не из двух, а из четырех отпечатков.  
Ее голос…  
Она так похожа на Марию.  
И так не похожа.  
Брендон еще не знает, что с этим делать.  
Мика стреляет из револьвера по мишени — и промахивается, Мика пытается удержать на весу один из «Церберов» — и сдается, подхватив ствол второй рукой, Мика пачкает пальцы смазкой и считает патроны, нахмурившись и шевеля губами, а потом поднимает на него обеспокоенный недетский взгляд.  
Брендон хочет сказать: оставь; оставь, это не твое оружие, у тебя есть я, у тебя есть другое — просто говори, что нужно.  
Просто…  
«Я люблю тебя! Я люблю тебя!» — захлебывается рыданиями Мика, обнимая его за шею, и Брендон улыбается: алая нить судьбы наконец-то затягивается узлом на его горле.  
Она — не Мария.  
И он немного недооценил ее.  
Силу оружия, которое у нее есть.  
Будь его сердце живым — он бы по-собачьи лег у ее ног и никуда никогда не ушел.


End file.
